


(soap) up [eng]

by vintra_cerizo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, shameful experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo
Summary: Kiyotaka misreads Byakuya's actions.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(soap) up [eng]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(soap) up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991017) by [vintra_cerizo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo). 



> English is not my first language. srry in advance

You can learn two or three thousands of new kanjis but there will still be a part you will never be able to read. There are things he didn’t yet learn to read.

Ishimaru has never doubted his ability to overpower a complex newspaper article, say about innovations in wine-making production. He was confident in his strength, experience and diligence with which he approached each spelling lesson from the first grade of elementary school. If it is a sign, he will read it. If it is a motivational quote, he will understand its meaning. If it is...

A person, then he will most likely confuse himself, because Ishimaru does not know this language.

The ability to read people, their motives, thoughts, even facial expressions - all this seemed tedious and complicated, unfounded, defying the rules of logic. Whatever one may say, there are more human faces in the world than kanjis. Emotions, probably, count too.

"Ishimaru is completely unable to read the situation" offends him.

“Not at all. I don't bluff because I don't have to bluff; I will win even the nastiest blackjack with simple honesty, as befits any valiant citizen! "

"Or because you just don't understand what it means to bluff."

It undermines his mood a little. People like him, which means that they are tensed like a bow string, easily "burst". Therefore, some of his confidence was instantly destroyed, as if a needle had been poked into a soap bubble.

To be "strained", steadfast, with wide-spread shoulders and a clear gaze looking into the distance - isn't this the ultimate dream of any Japanese citizen? As unshakable as a _stone,_ sharpened by the waters of Shinano, as straight as an arrow, as light and simple as...

A soap bubble?

Seles-san is excellent at reading people, but she will never reveal her tricks to him - because there are no such "prerequisites" in him that usually lay in someone who feels other people's moods. He'd heard somewhere about "reptilian genes" and "conspiracy theories," but such nonsense was not on the school reading list, so he did not delve into it. Perhaps it was worth it?

He does not like the feeling of insecurity that appeared in him after he saw how good the others were in an interpersonal communication: such a simple, uncomplicated communication that pissed him off and at the same time made him envious. It was difficult for him to “just” communicate with a person. Everything must have a purpose! Like a bow and arrow do, has he already said that?

He never understood how people felt, because he never has been bothered about it. All of the human beings were gifted with an ability to speak, therefore, when something bothered him, he could openly and loudly declare it, without looking for workarounds. But he never thought about a situation like the one in which he found himself. Usually, for every situation, from the tsunami to the mass extinction of cicadas, he had a specific plan of action. But there was no plan to "be isolated with a dozen other people, and they are all different."

He really wanted to make friends, because that chance (to be isolated with a dozen other people) was precious. But it was difficult for him to discard his nervousness and old habits that were carefully nurtured by years of strict upbringing. It took a lot not to shout, demanding immediate study of homework (which, by the way, didn’t even exist) as soon as someone asked a "not valuable" question about his life or mood...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru has absolutely no understanding of people! Before that, he knew only one emotion of pure confidence regarding himself and his moral compass. But now there are some others - bitterness and regret, which leave him devastated after trying to openly communicate with other people. To get out, everyone must work together. And he, as their leader, must unite them all under his command and lead to a shining victory.

_"From this day on, I will try to better understand my classmates!"_

_"How much dirty laundry I have!"_

The rules of induction are simple and crystal clear; if you wear white clothes, then you will certainly splatter some curry on it. He did not invent the laws!

He liked the laundry room, because there was always something _working_ there. Despite the fact that the washing machines, most likely, did not work out of a sense of an unpaid debt to the Motherland, he still felt a positive aura as he entered a spacious room filled with heavy, humid, soap-scented hot air.

He takes the cufflinks off his sleeves because he soaks and wipes them separately – that’s absolutely not necessary, but gives time for free thinking. Looking at his tiny reflection inside the gilded hemisphere, Kyotaka reminds himself of his tinyness and insignificance in comparison with the power of millions of souls of the fallen Japanese warriors who gave their lives for his carefree existence.

His time to "think" is interrupted by the rustle of fabric, and he awkwardly jumps up from his seat, dropping his precious cufflink. It flies away in the opposite direction, and before he can grab it, awkwardly waving his hands in the air, he loses it from his sight.

“My cufflink! Togami-san, help me find my cufflink! "

Ishimaru looks around, discouraged, trying to figure out where his treasure has gone. Initially, he wanted to say hello to Togami and ask him for his opinion on today, but this stupid situation ruined his plan! Friendship is canceled! An emergency has occurred.

Kiyotaka falls on his knees to the floor, cheek pressed against the warm tiles, examining the gap under the washing machine. He squints, begging his eyes to get used to the dark as soon as possible, but he is distracted by the feeling of being lightly kicked from behind. And then one more time.

It’s probably Togami, hitting him with the tip of his shoe... Wait, isn't his shoe polish black?

"Did you find it?"

Togami-san looks more tired than before. Actually, now, judging by the clock, is sleeping time. He probably wants to sleep? Ishimaru does his laundry strictly at night, so that he can leave time for more important events during the day.

“You didn't lose it, you cretin. As I have guessed, you do not even notice what is happening in front of your face."

His words are sharp as granite shards, but his voice is as weak as the branches of a cherry tree under a layer of heavy snow! And also... Between his fingers is a small shiny round, and if Kiyotaka squints again, he can see his small reflection.

“What a great catch, Togami-kun! Amazing!"

The blonde boy grumbles, looking away scornfully. Kiyotaka swallows nervously as he stares back at the hand outstretched to him. Should he… Shake it? Shake it and say, "Thank you, my dear friend, what would I do without you"! Wait, isn't that the way how drugs are passed? No, no, no, perhaps he should raise his palm in response, so that Byakuya can simply place a cufflink back - deftly and stylishly, without unnecessary touches.

...Isn't that how they give you your change in the store?

He only wakes up when Byakuya twitches nervously, freeing his hand from under the other's fingers. Kiyotaka fearfully looks from their hands to his face, and sees that Togami is not looking at him !!! What does it mean? Confusion?

_I completely forgot how I took his hand!_

Or maybe Togami took it himself! Ishimaru looks at his open palm. Safe and sound, the dear cufflink lies in it.

"Aaa... Uh... Th—"

But before he can say anything, Byakuya turns away! Did he manage to offend him?! Sweat beads on Kiyotaka's face as he nervously tries to collect his thoughts. Byakuya is confused, right?!

Oh no, he is just busy putting his laundry basket on the shelf. He turns to open an unoccupied washing machine, and his slightly annoyed (always annoyed) gaze meets Ishimaru's. Kiyotaka automatically tilts his head slightly, pretending to look in a different direction, and his eyes rest on the laundry basket—

Damn it! Everything is developing very quickly, and in a very unknown direction! Wasn't it indecent to look into someone else's laundry basket?! Someone else's underwear can only be seen by those close to the owner. On the other hand, letting someone look at their underwear is one of the highest signs of trust!

Byakuya doesn't comment on the situation!!!

Ishimaru clenches his hands into fists, trying to concentrate all the impulses of his body and send them to help revitalize the mechanisms of his brain. While this is happening, the hand of the clock peacefully ticks on his wrist, and Togami slowly measures out a dose of conditioner with a cup.

Surely Togami is just as embarrassed! Togami avoids his gaze... Pretending that nothing happened, trying to hide from the embarrassment after committing a sin. What happened between them has a sacred meaning...

Ishimaru turns pale. Did he take advantage of Byakuya’s position? He doesn't notice how his nails are digging into the skin of his palm. "But he is not angry, although I just looked at the most sacred thing for any student..."

Ishimaru is not stupid because he has already read several novels about how relationships develop between people. Everything that happened between them during this secret night can no longer be erased or washed off. He doesn't know how to feel!

Someone snaps their fingers in front of his nose, and Kiyotaka returns to reality. Byakuya stands directly in front of him, one step away, and _stares_. Ishimaru cannot understand what this look means, but his heart sinks as he remembers what happened after _that_ in all the books he has read. It all made sense! Ishimaru did not expect such frankness from the cold Prodigy, but sometimes, as they say, closed people are the softest on the inside... And yet, he is a little flattered, and he is scared, but he is absolutely, one hundred percent sure that now he will not make mistakes of the pas. He will react like a normal teenager! As if he had read Togami’s emotions and is ready to help him!

It's so scary and embarrassing to do it the first time that he accidentally clenches the lapels of someone else's jacket too tightly in his fists, sharply pulling himself closer (he has to strain his legs to cover the difference in height!) to someone else's face. He feels his forehead bumping against the bridge of somebody's nose, and tightly squeezes his eyes shut, covering Byakuya’s thin lips with his own.

At first, Byakuya's tired eyes do not express new emotions, and then his pupils dilate sharply as he tries to process what is happening. Ishimaru does not have time to feel anything special, except for the warmth of someone else's skin and an all-encompassing excitement comparable to a fever before an important exam. Then he hears a ‘smack!’ somewhere under his ear, and staggers back, shocked with pain.

He sees Byakuya in a state like that for the first time. Purely shocked and taken by surprise. The sleepiness completely disappeared from his face, replaced by something like horror. Even the wrinkles on his forehead have smoothed out! Wow!

They look at each other, Ishimaru clutching his hot cheek and tasting the sour taste of blood on his tongue, and Togami looking down at him, his discouragement gradually turning into anger.

_"Apparently, I still have a lot to learn"_

“Out of my way, you son of a bitch. Just get out of my way. "

Ishimaru hears Togami swearing so dirty for the first time, but he doesn't even have the strength to scold him for it - he's so overwhelmed by what just happened. Turns out Byakuya can hit much harder than you would assume. He watches as Byakuya leaves, almost feeling the waves of hot anger emanating from the tense figure of the retreating teenager.

Ishimaru takes Toko's books back to the library and spends the rest of the night polishing his cufflinks. He has something to think about.


End file.
